Nasch's Departure
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Nasch is 'murdered' by Vector. As he begins to fade alongside his sister, a single child sees his condition and becomes traumatized. I only say tragedy because Nasch vanishes right in front of a little kid. Otherwise, it's totally just angst. (Short Oneshot.)


**Zexal Oneshot:**

**Nasch's Departure.**

**Angst/Tragedy**

**Vector/Durbe/Nasch**

**Nasch is 'murdered' by Vector. As he begins to fade alongside his sister, a single child sees his condition and becomes traumatized. I only say tragedy because Nasch vanishes right in front of a little kid. Otherwise, it's totally just angst.**

**(I don't own Zexal. If I did, who knows what might happen. I don't have THAT big an imagination.)**

* * *

**If you are going to flame me, READ THIS FIRST. **

**I wrote this around the time episode 109 aired. Nasch's past on Barian World hadn't been confirmed, and Durbe's denial of their deaths gave me this really crazy idea. This is the result of an ignorant mind. Please understand.**

* * *

Nasch's Departure

* * *

Nasch was breathing heavily as Vector stood above him triumphantly. The grey Barian had just beaten both him and his sister, Merag, in a duel, and their energy was starting to fade quickly. He looked at his hand. It was fading in and out.

Vector started laughing at Nasch like he always did to those he defeated. "What happened to being the great leader of the Barian Emperors?!" he asked mockingly. "I thought you never lost a duel. So much for that reputation."

Nasch gritted his teeth. "You will never win, Vector," he said. "What you seek shall never come to pass."

"I seek to save our world," Vector said. "I thought you did too."

"Not in the way you desire," Nasch said slowly. "I seek to collect the Numbers without incident. You? You wish nothing more than mass destruction. You care not if people get hurt while you revel in their agony."

"It's just the way I am," Vector said, giving Nasch a swift kick. Then he proceeded to laugh like the lunatic he was. "I've been that way since I had first arrived here." Then Vector vanished through a portal, leaving Nasch to vanish in peace.

Nasch lowered his head. Then he heard the gasp of a small child. Jerking his head back, he saw his closest friend, almost brother, against the wall, his eyes trembling at the sight of Nasch fading in and out. The little boy, barely twelve Barian years old, had shaggy grey hair and wisteria skin. His grey cloak covered his body like a blanket. "N-Nasch-san," he said, his voice starting to break.

"Durbe," Nasch said softly.

"NASCH!" Durbe then ran up to his fellow Barian and embraced him. "No, Nasch! Please, don't go! We need you!"

Nasch's eyes were wide when he saw this boy's desperate attempt in keeping him in the Barian World. His eyes sparkled as he placed his hand on Durbe's head. (A/N That sparkle in his eye is a Barian smile. Just so you know. No mouths.) "Don't worry, Durbe," he said. "I'll come back. We both will."

"No, Nasch," Durbe said. "Please..."

Nasch then stroked the child's face. "Stop the tears," Nasch said. "The Barian Emperor Leader shouldn't cry under any circumstances."

"Leader?" Durbe asked, the tears refusing to leave his face.

"Somebody's gotta keep an eye on those idiots. Vector especially."

Durbe then tightened his grip on the fading Emperor. "Then you do it!" he said. "They won't listen to me!"

"Then make them listen!" Nasch said, pushing Durbe away from him. "You're not a child anymore. So until I get back, I need you to watch them. Make sure Vector doesn't do anything crazy until then. Do you hear me?!"

Durbe didn't respond. Nasch sighed as his body became transparent. "Whatever," he said. "Do or don't do whatever. But if I come back and this world is dead, all the blame goes to you. Do you hear me?"

Durbe then nodded a little bit.

Nasch's eyes sparkled again. "Good," he said. "See you later then, Durbe."

Then he faded away. "NASCH!" Durbe turned to Merag, who was nothing more than sparkles in the air. "Merag...Nasch..." He could say nothing more as he fainted from fright afterwards. He was later found by Misael and Alit, who watched over the child until he awoke. His only words after that were, "They'll be coming back. They will."

* * *

But Nasch and Merag did not die that day. Instead, their bodies changed into those of a human. Then they shrunk until they took the forms of infants, suiting the level of their power at that point. Their memories were lost until the day came that they were to return to their comrades and protect their home. Both homes. They were eventually found by a family known as the Kamishiros, who raised the twin Barians like their own children.

They named them Ryoga and Rio.

And until the day came that they met their fellow Barians again, they became the Kamishiro twins, two dueling siblings with abnormal dueling skills. [Abnormal for Ryoga, adequate for Rio.] While their minds remembered nothing about the Barian World and what they had done, their bodies remembered everything. Every little strategy that the twins had up their sleeves, their personalities remaining, for the most part, intact. In Ryoga, this was strongest.

Maybe it was the promise he made...and the image of a crying child that so often entered his dreams. Something was pulling his body forward. A memory that his mind could not comprehend. He needed to rediscover it.

It was going to take an invasion to remind him of his friendship with the little boy.

* * *

**D.T.B: Like I said before, this is something I wrote around episode 109. I had this thought, "What if he saw them disappear and that's why he's so firm in his denial?" Made sense at the time, but after episode 131, this theory went down pretty fast. If you like it, please tell me. If you don't like it, well, I guess I might have had it coming. Anyway, again, please tell me how you feel about it. Ja ne.**


End file.
